themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatty Time
Fatty Time was The Midnight Frogs' first podcast, hosted by the show's namesake DFatman, with ThornBrain, Mugiwara Yoshi, and a number of recurring guests. It began on December 14, 2009, and Fatman continues to sporadically broadcast new episodes. Podcast Description The show ran for seventeen recorded episodes, (approximately 20 total episodes, due to a few failing to be recorded) before Thorn and Yoshi split from Fatman in April 12, 2010; Fatty Time was then replaced with TheMidnightFrogs Podcast as the official team podcast. Fatty Time's format was much looser than TheMidnightFrogs Podcast, with everyone generally mucking about in-between updates on projects, often with Thorn reading stories in a humorous manner. The show was prone to arguing between the core trio and constant talking over each other, two factors in their breakup; one can actually trace the group's decline the further down the episode list one goes. Fatty Time was inspired by podcast Wha-Chow, which was the Ustream chat room where Yoshi first asked for help for Sgt Frog Abridged. It was subsequently where he, Thorn, Fatman, and GhostTC first met. Guests GhostTC was the only consistent regular on the podcast; Thorn's friend Madcapoperator also joined several times. One-time team members LordMog, ThePS2God, and Al Vee were also recurring guests for a time each, and YouTube users DragoonCheetah and VFanatic joined a few times. Psyguy and Cailen of Fireball20xl.com joined the show for Episode 3, and Abridger Takahata101 joined for Episode 12. Segments *''Today's Events'' - The show's cast talks about what what they'd been up to since the previous podcast. *''Updates'' **''Sgt Frog Abridged'' updates **''FATLPs'' updates - FATLPs was the team's original Let's Play channel, (notably active two months prior to The Midnight Frogs). After the split from Fatman, it was replaced with TheStrawhatNO!. **Personal projects *''Grammar Nazi Thorn'' - Thorn reads a badly-written story by Fatman, (occasionally it was written by someone else), wherein he accentuates the typos and capos. Began in Episode 2 as a result of Thorn (and for a time Yoshi) patronizingly reading Fatman's stories and poems. *''Fatman's Fucked-Up but True Story'' - Fatman tells a strange story that happened in his life. *''Yoshi's Craptastic Story'' - An offshoot of Grammar Nazi Thorn. Yoshi would write a story with terrible grammar and spelling, and Thorn would read it as over-the-top as possible. Began in Podcast 9 in response to a boring Grammar Nazi Thorn segment where the story had no typos. The Craptastic Story tended to be based around unrelated video games and a few cartoons; Luffy from One Piece and Naruto tended to be in them the most often. Midnight Frogs-era Episodes *Episode 1 - TAMATA TITS - (December 14, 2009) *Episode 2 - Tamama Sings of Grammar Nazi - (Approx. December 15-17, 2009) *Episode 3 - Psy and Cailen - (December 18, 2009) *Episode 4 - Bad Audition Hour - (December 30, 2009) *Episode 5 - Jumped out of Bed, Fell Through the Floor - (January 2, 2010) *Episode 6 - Superman'd Out the Window - (January 8, 2010) *Episode 7 - ICE CREAM in the MEN'S ROOM - (January 15, 2010) *Episode 8 - Marik's Shattered Dick in a Box - (January 22, 2010) *Episode 9 - Nartoe wuz a Dikey Duh End - (January 29, 2010) *Episode 10 - Mahrio and Looegee Bobsled Down a Hill - (February 6, 2010) *Episode 11 - Sgt Frog Abridged Launch Party - (February 19, 2010) *Episode 12 - Takahata101 Ignites the Sloppy Mexican Batch - (February 27, 2010) *Episode 13 - I Object to Your Kit Kat Bar - (March 5, 2010) *Episode 14 - FOOK JOO AN JOUR FAWKIN FLAHWERZ - (March 12, 2010) *Episode 15 - Of Fuck Off Fatass and Go Play Happy Sack - (March 19, 2010) *Episode 16 - SNAKES CANNOT PLANE - (March 26, 2010) *Episode 17 - Mike Teh Emptee DVD Bawx - (April 9, 2010) A Christmas podcast was broadcast on December 26, 2009, but it was never recorded. There were also technical difficulties which resulted in the loss of a March 2, 2010 podcast. There is an unreleased podcast, "Podcast 10.5", that was recorded on February 13, 2010; Thorn refused to have it released due to it being boring, annoying and depressing. category:No Longer with The Midnight Frogs